The Storm Bringer
by HurricaneGohan94
Summary: For six years he was looked down upon as trash, an insect that shouldn't exist. He had thought no one cared until a man saved him from a monster one night and opened his eyes to a whole new world, the world of the afterlife. And now six years later he returns as the first shinobi to wield the Zanpakuto. slightly slow build-up, pairings undecided, 15 years post Bleach.
1. Prologue

So yeah hello again, I know many of you are probably disappointed about 'Guardian Maelstrom's' discontinuation with me but this new story along with the 'Parallel Uzumaki' trilogy is meant to and hopefully will make up for it. For those of you who don't know Rocker1600 has adopted 'Guardian Maelstrom' in which I will be having some input from time to time so if you enjoyed the original story go and check it out. This story is meant to give my OC Zanpakuto a new home and hopefully everything turns out well. Hope you enjoy.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Zanpakuto/Kurama**

"_This" is thinking_

**Prologue:**

_"I looked down at the village I had spent the first six years of my life in. I didn't know what to think, to feel, as I continued to gaze down at the place that held nothing but misery for me while growing up."_

The spiky blonde-haired young man who looked no older than twelve continued to gaze down at the village in both confusion and apprehension. He was garbed in mostly black from head to toe; the clothing included black gi pants, combat boots, muscle shirt, and open jacket. The only other color on him was crimson which colored the obi that held his pants, fingerless leather gloves, and the sheathe holding his ninjato on his back.

_"I couldn't bring myself to be angry towards my birthplace. Maybe it was for the best I guess, why try and protect a place that you hate? No, they wouldn't want me to be that way; they would want me to prove them wrong. Of course it won't be easy to change the perceptions of others and sometimes I wonder if it's possible."_

The boy felt a slight tremor coming from the sword on his back followed by a minute jolt of pain in his head. He chuckled at that and began to rub his head.

"_Maybe I am just being far too negative about the situation. I mean who knows what might happen in the end? But maybe I shouldn't dwell on the 'what-if's' and actually just push forward. After all, I resolved to prove them wrong and I will!"_

Another tremor from the blade caused the boy to outright laugh.

"Sorry old friend, I mean _we_ will." He said gazing at the sword on his back

The boy grinned widely and pointed towards the village while and began shouting.

"Look out Konoha! Uzumaki Naruto is back and better than ever!"

With that boisterous declaration, the boy known as Naruto disappeared at an astonishing speed from the clearing, heading towards his old home.

Uzumaki Naruto, the first Shinobi to achieve a Zanpakuto, has marked the beginning of his legacy and change for the ninja world.

* * *

Yeah so this is a rather short intro I know, but I wanted to give a brief overview of where Naruto is mentally. As most of you probably realized, he hasn't been in Konoha for years now and is a bit indecisive of where his feelings are for his old home. Does this mean he might turn traitor? No, he is still Naruto, a much stronger, more serious, version but he's still himself. He will get more comfortable as time goes on so don't worry about that. Now I don't know if I'll do a pairing or not with this story but if I do, no adult women or incest, other than that I'll leave the pairings up to the readers. Now for those of you who remember Akuma from 'Guardian Maelstrom', the shikai has been changed because I wanted to try something different.

Now this story takes place a few hours before Team 7 is sent off to Wave but about 15 years after the end of Bleach so yes once again, the universes are meshed together. Will I be showing the Bleach cast? Of course I will, however it will be mostly cameos in the original arcs to show where they are now and there won't be many prominent appearances for them where they actually do fight until the Shippuden arcs kick off (Mostly towards the war). I'm trying to keep Naruto riding solo as the only Zanpakuto wielder for as long as I can but eventually he will need help.

Well, that was my longest AN in a while, so next time we begin a mini-arc that may last two to three chapters to explain what Naruto's been doing for the last six years, until next time people.


	2. Beginnings

I hope you all enjoyed the small prologue I had written up; now for the next few chapters we will begin an original arc. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Mortal Soul arc.

"This" is talking/technique

"**This" is Zanpakuto/Hollow**

"_**This" is Biju**_

"_This" is thinking_

**Chapter 1:**

_Six Years earlier_

It was late in the afternoon in the village of Konoha, strongest of the five great shinobi villages. Ninja bounced across rooftops, either going on missions or returning home to give their reports. Civilians went about their daily lives as well, doing various chores around their homes, working on buildings of business, running said businesses, or simply spending the day with their families. The children played games with each other across the village, whether it was a simple game of tag or a more elaborate game of ninja, the laughter of the youths filled the dusk skies of the village.

One particular group of children, a group of six year old boys were playing in the local park in the village center. One blonde haired boy was grinning happily, running up to his peers and shouting excitedly about the fun he was having, with the others sharing his sentiments but they weren't so loud about it. But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, the boy's parents called them home so the group had to split for the day, albeit reluctantly. The children began to walk away from the park, going on about their day as their parents looked down at them with loving pride. However, the park was not empty; the blonde boy was left all alone unenthusiastically swinging back and forth on a swing as he watched the families disappear in the distance.

Naruto looked on with sadness well after his friends had left him in the park to go home with their parents.

Parents.

Family.

If there was one thing the young Uzumaki longed for, it was parental affection. He may have worn a wide smile all day every day but it was false, a façade, a mask. He sighed, getting off of the swing before leaving the park with his hands in his pockets to begin the trek back to his tiny, rundown apartment where he lives on his own. He kept his head down in order to avoid the looks of scorn from the civilians and some shinobi as well as the constant whispers which he picked up on and the words he heard were something he wasn't sure he was allowed to repeat.

That was another thing Naruto never understood; why was he hated so much? Sure he did a couple pranks here and there but nothing that would warrant such utter hatred by the people around him. He had asked the Sandaime about it once and all he had gotten was a smile of reassurance and a speech which didn't really amount to much in terms of giving Naruto the answers he was looking for, only saying that he would eventually change the outlooks of others.

The young boy had eventually made it back home, entering his dark home before turning on the light. He stood on a wooden stool in front of a slightly dirty stove in order to put some water to boil for his ramen dinner, his usual food of choice as it was the only one that he could afford that didn't spoil. He quietly went to the bathroom for a quick shower before trekking back into the kitchen to pour the boiled water into a ramen cup to eat.

His mind began to drift as it often did in his frequent bouts of depression and loneliness. He had begun staring out his window towards the crescent moon in the sky, the sight strangely comforting him.

"_I wonder…why do I have to live like this? What's the point of me being here if everyone but the Hokage hates me? Am I meant to be alone forever?" _ The more his mind drifted, the more depressing the questions and conclusions.

"**!"**

Naruto blinked when he heard what sounded like a roar. He looked around frantically, taking his attention away from the sky.

If he had continued to look he would have seen the sight of a door appearing in mid-air.

The young boy shrugged when he couldn't find anything amiss in his immediate area, figuring it was probably his tired mind playing tricks on him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned; deciding that it was time for him to get some sleep, he began heading to his bedroom.

"**!"**

The boy stopped cold when he heard another roar, much louder than the first one.

"W-who's there!?" He shouted to the air, scared out of his mind.

An eerie silence followed; however the air was thick with tension as the frightened child began to back away into the darkness of his bedroom. He waited a few more minutes but the silence remained so he figured he'd be ok. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Naruto climbed into his bed and tried to drift to sleep but the memory of the eerie shriek was stuck in his head. Needless to say, the young boy didn't get much sleep that night.

_The next day: Konoha Ninja Academy_

Naruto stifled another yawn, trying to remain focused on the boring lecture about the Shodai Hokage with little success. The night before had not been kind to the child as the constant roars he continued to hear kept him up till dawn. Needless to say, he had complained to the Sandaime about the inhuman shrieks that he knew could've easily been heard throughout the village however, much to his confusion, the elderly Hokage claimed to have not heard anything like Naruto described the entire night.

Normally, Naruto would have dismissed the roars as a figment of his imagination but something about what he heard just felt…wrong, like an instinct was shooting off warning signs all throughout his body to avoid whatever it was that made that noise.

He let out another yawn and began to nod off, barely understanding the now incoherent mess of his sensei's lecture as his mind drifted into unconsciousness.

…

…

…**to**

**N..ru..**

"_What…who's..there?"_

"**Na…to…I…partn…**

"_I don't…understand..who are…you?"_

**Naru…to…my….partner**

"_What….partner…?"_

"**Uzumaki….Naruto…**.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

Naruto jolted upwards at the loud voice of his sensei that was now glaring down at him rather than lecturing the class.

"Uh, hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a look of nervousness

Iruka's eye twitched uncontrollably in annoyance.

"Well Naruto, sense you think the lesson is so unimportant why don't I give you something else to focus on?" Iruka suggested almost menacingly

"W-what did you have in mind?" the young boy asked

_A few hours later_

"_My arms are cramping again." _Naruto complained inwardly while holding up two full buckets of water, a punishment that he had been suffering throughout the school day.

Iruka was going through the day's newspaper while humming a small tune. The academy let out a couple of hours ago and the sun was starting to set, illuminating the classroom with golden rays. The Chunin let out a loud yawn and glanced out the window and nodded to himself before getting out of his chair.

"Alright Naruto, you've suffered enough. Hopefully this will teach you not to fall asleep during a lesson again, now go home."

The young blonde sighed in relief as he dropped the buckets to the ground, ignoring the slight mess he made before running out the room. Figuring it was still a bit early, Naruto decided to stop by Ichiraku Ramen for a quick bite only to stick around to tell Teuchi and Ayame about the noises he had heard the night before to which they both denied hearing said noises much to the boy's chagrin. After paying for his meal, he said good bye to the ramen cooks and proceeded to head home.

"Oh great, I took too long." Naruto muttered noticing that the sun had completely set and the streets were now all but deserted. "Well I guess it's not too bad, at least I don't have to deal with the looks tonight."

He began to trudge his way home, not seeing any point in rushing because everyone who would normally give him a hard time were now in their homes. Naruto smiled lightly at the night air as it gave him a sense of comfort, caressing his face with its gentle breeze.

He was so enthralled by the sensation that he failed to notice the street light behind him burst.

"**!"**

Naruto froze when he heard the familiar sound and felt the familiar anxiety fill his body.

"W-who's out there, quit messing with me!" Naruto roared, fear clear in his voice despite trying to sound the exact opposite.

"**How amusing, a young child who believes himself to be brave."**

Naruto went rigid at the inhuman voice coming from behind him. Slowly, he turned only to come face to face with a giant white mask.

"AHH" He screamed in terror as he fell on his bottom. "W-what the hell are you!?"

The creature that Naruto could now see clearly which turned out to be a giant black snake with a white mask covering its face turned its head in curiosity. **"Most interesting, a lowly mortal child that can both see and hear me, what extraordinary reiryoku you must have to have such an ability. I'll be sure to enjoy savoring you as I devour you."**

Naruto didn't even wait for the creature to drag itself any closer towards him before he bolted in the opposite direction, trying to put as much distance between himself and his predator. The giant snake came at the boy like a freight train, slamming through the wooden fences rather than going around like Naruto had been doing.

"**You can run boy, but you and I both know you can't hide. No one else can see or sense me in your pathetic village. Face facts you're all alone here!"**

Naruto continued to run trying to ignore the snake as it continued to taunt him. The boy felt tears come to eyes, he didn't want to die like this, all alone in the street with no one to acknowledge him or protect him.

"_**Pathetic mortal, is this truly all my new container is capable of?"**_

Naruto flinched a the gruff voice, it didn't sound like the creature that was chasing or like the other, wisdom-filled voice from his dream earlier in class.

"…**.here too….ruto…."**

He flinched again when said voice popped into his head but that still didn't stop him from running.

"_W-what's going on, why am I hearing voices in my head?"_

He blinked and the next thing Naruto knew, he was no longer on the streets of Konoha running for his life. No, instead he appeared to be in a dark and dank tunnel, almost like a sewer with knee-length water to add to the depressing scenery.

"Where am I, what's going on!?" Naruto shouted in both fear and annoyance, too many weird things have been happening lately.

"_**Follow my voice boy, all will be clear."**_

That gruff voice again, Naruto frowned but decided he didn't have much other choice and followed the direction of the voice until he found himself in front of a giant cage with a paper tag with 'seal' written on it.

"_**So you've come, good. Now let's have a small chat, Naruto."**_

Naruto felt his jaw drop when he noticed the giant fox with orange fur and nine waving tails staring down at him from behind the cage. Now let it be known that Naruto wasn't one to pay attention much during written lessons but that wasn't to say he neglected everything, there were quite a few that caught the child's interest and the one based on a certain creature popped into his head the moment he laid eyes on the fox.

"K-Kyuubi no Yoko, but t-that's impossible." Naruto stated while pointing a shaky finger towards the fox.

The Kyuubi chuckled menacingly while looking down at his container. _**"What did you think that your precious Yondaime actually managed to kill me? Sorry to say but you've been lied to your whole life boy. No, the real story in fact ends quite differently."**_

"W-what do you mean?"

"_**I was sealed into you Naruto, by the Yondaime Hokage."**_

Naruto stood frozen, he wanted to shout, to cry out in protest and claim that the fox was lying. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The glares, name calling, loneliness, and everything else was all clear. He fell to his knees as the truth suck in, maybe he was truly a monster.

"**Now, now, no need to think like that."** Naruto blinked in confusion, hearing another voice from behind him. The boy turned towards the voice but couldn't make out the figure clearly standing before him all he could make out was a black silhouette. It was quite discerning really.

"Who are you, I can't see you." Naruto said, squinting his eyes hoping that it would help him see whoever it was that was standing in front of him.

"**As I feared, you are not ready yet.** **However, I will give you what little guidance I can at the moment and tell you that you're no monster."**

Naruto looked like he wanted to protest that statement but the figure cut him off

"**You are the barrier that keeps the Kyuubi at bay, his Jinchuuriki. And one day when you can see me and hear my name, you will be my partner."**

Naruto turned his head to the side in innocent confusion, he didn't know what a Jinchuuriki was or why this guy said he was his partner but he just nodded slowly.

"**You're a truly gifted child, to already be able to hear me as a mortal is truly something astonishing. As a gift for accomplishing such a feat, I unlock what little power I can to combat the beast who threatens your life."**

The figure poked Naruto on the forehead and the boy felt a surge of something he never felt before, something different from chakra but just as if not more powerful.

"**I expect great things from you, until we meet again partner."**

With those words, the figure disappeared much to Naruto's confusion.

"_**Well that was truly unexpected; I didn't think he would come to you already."**_ Kyuubi said, gaining his jailor's attention. _**"Regardless of that, even that small boost in strength will do nothing to that wretched snake so I will give you just a bit more to survive. Hopefully you can handle it."**_

Naruto suddenly felt a burning sensation all around his body, his hair and nails grew slightly, his whisker marks became more prominent, and his teeth became fangs. All in all, the boy looked like the makings of a feral beast.

"_**Good luck, brat."**_

Naruto blinked again and was suddenly back on the streets of Konoha slightly confused and suddenly remembered what was chasing him.

"**I've got you now boy!"**

Acting on instinct, Naruto jumped to one of the roofs to avoid the oncoming attack.

"_How did I do that?"_ The boy looked down at his now clawed hands in awe. He turned his eyes to the snake and growled lowly, like a wild animal stalking it's pray. He let out a roar that sent a shockwave of chakra and the strange power he received towards the monster. The snake was struck just below it's mask and let out a yelp of surprise.

"**I'm impressed, you actually almost knocked the air out of me..almost." **The snake opened it's mouth and began forming a red ball of energy as the boy watched in morbid fascination. **"Cero!"**

The ball turned into a red laser that shot at Naruto so fast that if it weren't for his current state, he would've been fried. The boy felt like his body was on autopilot as he ducked and dodged several tail swipes from his opponent much to it's frustration

"**Hold still!" **

Naruto smirked as he continued to duck and weave through every attack before he saw in opening and went for it.

"RRRAAHH!" Naruto used his new claws to slice deeply into the snakes mask. _"I got him!"_

Unfortunately, his victory was short-lived as the creature roared in anger and took advantage of the Jinchuuriki's lapse in focus to slam the boy into the ground with his tail hard, knocking the air out of the boy.

"**You little brat, screw eating you, I'm going to blow you to bits!" **The snake roared before forming a second Cero.

Naruto's features reverted to normal as he stared death in the face. He closed his eyes waiting for his demise…

….

….

*Shink*

*Squlech*

"**ARRGH!"**

Naruto felt the grip of the snake losing incredibly and took the chance to get form under it. The boy watched as his predator began to dissolve as a figure dressed in black and white stood over it.

"Adjuchas level Hollow, Anaconda, eliminated." The figure spoke, sheathing his two swords on his back and right hip.

Naruto slowly approached the man wearily, ready to bolt at a moment's notice if need be.

"Those were some impressive moves kid." The man spoke, freezing Naruto in place. "I never thought I'd meet someone else who had as much reiryoku as I did…no that's wrong you have WAY more than I did when I was your age."

Naruto took in the man's features, he was incredibly tall and lean, easily the speed type. He looked to be in his late 20's early 30's, he had spiky orange hair that was cut short and sideburns that formed a thin beard on his face. He wore mostly black, like a samurai without the armor it seemed to the young boy along with a white cloak with black marking across his waist and two shoulder plates that form a cross across his chest and hold his two big swords in place.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

The guy smiled and bent down to Naruto's level, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Daikou its nice to finally meet you Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

And that ends the first chapter, now to explain a couple of things. For those of you who don't read the manga, the look I described is his current design with a few added changes (i.e. the beard and his obvious age). Remember this is 15 years post Bleach so most of the characters have changed a bit. Also on another note, the Zanpakuto Naruto will be using will be my OC that I used in Guardian Maelstrom before I gave up that story for adoption. So yes Kaze no Akuma is a main character in this story. I am hoping to get to the main storyline in about 2 to 3 chapters so this mini-arc won't be long just a way to explain Naruto's training without confusing people. Well that's about it for now, the next update will be on Kitsune Warrior and afterwards I'm going to begin my re-write on Amestris Protector so be sure to look out for those until next time.


End file.
